


Miraculous Valentine's Day

by HWIAP



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Implied DJ Wifi, The LadyNoir is mostly implied, The Marichat is probably gonna be mostly implied, Valentine's Day, i totally forgot that kwamis are a thing so... uh... sorry guys they're just not around, non-Akuma, non-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWIAP/pseuds/HWIAP
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, in her infinite knowledge and courage, made some chocolates for Adrien Agreste to give to him on Valentine's Day. And then she doesn't give them to him because of course she can't give them to him. So Ladybug instead gives them to Chat Noir, who then basically goes on a hunt to figure out two things: why His Lady had the same bag of sweets he had seen Marinette with at school and who made those palmiers because they had been delicious.





	1. Marinette Just Can't But Ladybug (Sorta) Can

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a general audiences fanfiction, so here's hoping this goes well~! I'm actually very proud of what I've written this time around. I'm taking my time with it, and at first hadn't wanted to post anything until it was finished in whole. But then I decided 'you know what this is taking a while and I haven't touched the first part in so long I may as well just post that one and see what reactions I get'.

Marinette, mustering all her confidence, had made some very special pastries for her very special crush on February 13th. But that must have used all her confidence as, come the special day, she wasn’t able to actually go up to him to hand him the ladybug-patterned bag of pastries she had baked specifically for him. Even when Alya was behind her, whispering courage into her ear and giving her back a shove before disappearing to give Nino the chocolate she had made, she couldn’t do it. Maybe it was because she had seen the amount of Valentine’s presents he had in his locker, maybe it was the over-done pink and red and hearts all over her school, maybe it was how Chloe seemed even clingier than usual.

There had been a moment where she was almost able to, holding the bag in her arms as Alya was pushing her towards the blond. He had turned, she’s pretty sure he had seen the bag immediately, and smiled at her.

Marinette sprinted to the bathroom and later got chewed out by Alya when she was found.

She just couldn’t do it.

The ladybug-patterned bag stayed hidden away for the entirety of the day, only coming out after school was over and Ladybug was out to protect her city. Today was, thankfully, not like last year’s Valentine’s day. So far nobody has been akumatized. There doesn’t seem to be a threat of an akuma, either. Today may be a relaxing day for Ladybug - and Chat Noir, she muses, as she sees her black feline companion leaping along rooftops.

She yoyo’s her way over to him, and the way his grin grows wide and eyes light up as he sees her makes her lips grow into a wide grin as well. “Happy Valetine’s day, Chat. Here’s to you not trying to kill me this time around.” She hands the bag out to him, easily able to pass it to him. He’s dependable, he’s witty (even if most of his wit is shown in the form of horrific puns that she still enjoys anyways), and she feels comfortable around him. They’ve worked together for more than a year at this point, and she can’t think of a time that she’s given him a present.

“My Lady?” He sounds shocked, his eyes wide as he takes the gift, then turns mischievous. “Have you decided to show your undying love to me?”

She snorts and rolls her eyes at him. “Oh yes, totally. No, you silly cat, I was just thinking of how I didn’t get you anything last year. Besides, you know, your sanity back.”

His grin is wicked. “With a kiss, I believe.”

Her cheeks color a bit. “Hush! Or I’ll take the sweets right back.”

“No take-backsies!” He’s clutches the bag to his chest, then grins at her. “I suppose it would be rude of me to not give one of these a taste, huh? Purr-haps I’ll give you a treat of my own if they’re good.” He winks, and she snorts again.

The moment he takes one of the palmiers from the bag, she realizes something she totally glossed over: they’re shaped like hearts. Palmiers naturally look a little heart-shaped, but these were made specifically to look like hearts. The filling is pink, too.

Oh, God, it really does look like she’s confessing her undying love for him. And this is what it would have looked like if she actually gave these to Adrien.

Wow, I am so glad that didn’t happen. That would have been embarrassing.

Like having the mischievous feline raise his eyebrow and smirk at her wasn’t a little embarrassing. “Don’t make that face at me, I just happened to have some leftovers from…” From what? She can’t just tell him that these are what she was going to give her crush but chickened out and gave them to him instead! “From what I bought myself.”

That was a terrible lie and she’s pretty sure he knows that as well as she does.

But he doesn’t question her more than that, shrugging it off and popping one into his mouth. His face lights up, and he pops another three into his mouth, his cheeks puffing out almost cartoonishly.

She laughs, and the way he pouts at her only makes her laugh harder. “You look so ridiculous, Chat! Like a hamster.”

The pout grows.

She giggles and takes a step towards him, reaching into the bag so she can grab a palmier for herself. Of course she had tasted a few after she was done making them, but she’s very proud of these because they taste so good.

Chat swallows and hugs the bag tightly against himself, getting possessive in a very adorable way. “I thought these were the leftovers of what you bought yourself? How come you want more?”

“Oh, come on! I ba- bought these! Don’t limit how many I can have.”

He grins and dances backwards as she chases after him, shoving two more into his mouth. She chases him to a whole other rooftop, and right when she’s about to snatch his belt-tail he turns and catches her in an embrace, the bag of palmiers lightly thumping against her back.

It’s Ladybug’s turn to pout, finding his change in tactic to be kind of annoying but very him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, My Lady,” he hums, leaning in and pecking her cheek before she can come up with any kind of retort. “Thank you for the very delicious treats. Now, should we do our patrol of the city?”

“Y-yeah…” She stares up at him, cheeks not quite as scarlet as her outfit but definitely giving it competition.

When he grins his Cheshire grin she shakes herself out of her moment and grins back at him. Her cheeks may still be hot, but she isn’t going to let him win. So when he sprints off, the ladybug-patterned treat bag attached to his hip, she sprints off after him.


	2. A Curious (And Worried) Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's enjoying the end of an exhausting Valetine's week, just to have a visit from a very feline friend.

Saturday night, Marinette is leaning on the balcony above her room, staring out at the Parisian night. It’s been a quiet week, and she’s so thankful for that. Not because she doesn’t have to go and save Paris - she actually enjoys doing that - but because it means people are happy. At least, nobody’s upset enough to invite an akuma into their soul.

The day after Valentine’s, Adrien had sent a few curious glances her way. Alya had chastised her for not managing to give him the gift. Chloe had seemed… more annoyed than usual by her presence.

All in all, it had not been a great day and she is very happy to have the week done with. Chat hadn’t been around when she was patrolling and Alya was on a date with Nino, so the day had been… fairly lonely. There was lots of baking and designing done.

So it was productive.

It just… didn’t feel all that productive. Maybe that’s just because she’s been berating herself for not giving Adrien the gift.

“Why so down?”

Her head shoots up, from her gaze on the ground far below to the curious green eyes staring at her from her rooftop.

“Chat Noir? What are you doing here?” She can’t be in danger. He hadn’t tried to get Ladybug’s attention, so there isn’t anything wrong in Paris. But she can’t know that. “Is there something wrong?”

His lips pull into a smile, and he jumps from the roof onto the balcony with her, lounging against the railing beside her. “Of course there is. You’re looking sad. What’s the matter, Little Lady? Heart troubles from Valentine’s Day? I may have to keep an eye on you to make sure no akuma gets to you.”

His eyes are glistening with mischief, and if she was being honest with herself she would admit to the fact that her heart just skipped a beat. But she refuses to be because he flirts with both her as Marinette and her as Ladybug.

This is just how Chat Noir is, and there’s no meaning behind it.

Except Marinette doesn’t know any of this, just like she knows she isn’t going to become akumatized. She isn’t that upset. Just… annoyed at herself. But she smiles at him anyways and responds with a, “I must be pretty special for Chat Noir himself to think he needs to keep an eye on me.”

He chuckles and grins more, and she swears his eyes glint. “Purr-haps I just enjoy being around you.”

“I thought you were in love with Ladybug? That’s what the media makes it seem like.”

His face seems to fall for a second, but then he’s grinning again. “Of course I admire My Lady! She’s magnificent. Smart, witty, she puts up with my humor, she’s much more prepared than I am. She’s saved me countless times. Ladybug is the true savior of Paris.” His grin softens into a serene smile, and Marinette’s heart definitely skips a beat.

She needs to get back on track with why he’s here. No way can she stand this. It’s… confusing. “That hasn’t told me why you’re here.” There’s a small quirk of a smile on her lips, and she stares at him expectantly.

He snaps back to his regular self, grin and everything. “I love My Lady, yes, but you’re fascinating as well. I like being around you, Marinette. Is it so wrong for me to want to get to know you?”

Suddenly she’s unable to look directly at him, her gaze drifting to one of her potted plants. “Well… wouldn’t it be bad if Ladybug happened to see this? Wouldn’t she think we’re… you know… a thing?” She loves how she can’t word all the time. Words are hard. So is figuring out her feelings.

“I don’t think it would be. Ladybug… is out of my league. She’s on a pedestal far above the Eiffel Tower, in a place where I can’t reach her.”

Marinette feels a pang in her chest that she recognizes all too well. “I know exactly what you mean.” He tilts his head, curiously staring at her. She manages to meet his gaze for only a second. “My crush feels like that, too. Like he’s way out of my reach. I couldn’t even give him the palmiers I made for him…” She heaves a sigh then glances at Chat again, pulling a small smile onto her face.

“Don’t make such a pained face, Mari.” Her smile is gone immediately, replaced by a small frown to match his. “Maybe I should have saved a palmier for you. My Lady had bought some… Oh! You said you baked palmiers for your crush? And your family owns a bakery!”

It takes her a second to realize where he’s going with that, but then she bursts into laughter. “Chat Noir! I can promise you now, Ladybug did not come into my bakery while I was there to buy some palmiers. Perhaps she did when she wasn’t Ladybug, but I have no idea who it would have been.” That isn’t completely a lie. Ladybug didn’t buy anything from her shop; Ladybug baked the palmiers as Marinette.

His pout is obvious, and she can just barely see a blush under his mask. It’s adorable and makes her grin some more. Then he smiles a bit and chuckles. “Well, at least I got a laugh out of you. Laughter is good for the soul. Helps with heartache.” His face softens all over again, and once again there’s a skip in her chest.

“T-true,” she stammers, having to look away from him to keep her face from getting any warmer. She’s always been in Ladybug-mode when around him, even as Marinette, but right now… there’s something different. He’s showing a side that she hasn’t seen before, and she has no idea how to react to it.

She hears a curious ‘mreow?’, then Chat is in her face, his big green eyes staring at her and lips curled up in an amused smile. “What are you looking away for, Little Lady?”

Marinette’s face flares up red, and she presses her back against the railing of her balcony, very glad for the fact that it’s a very sturdy railing. “N-no reason!” His smile grows into a grin. A very Cheshire grin. Stupid stammer. As an idea comes to mind, she puffs her cheeks out with a pout and crosses her arms over her chest. “I never took Chat Noir as the kind of guy that would push himself on a girl.”

That makes his eyes go wide, and he hastily takes a few steps back. He seems flustered. Almost upset. Like he didn’t think she was joking. Her acting must be better than she thought.

She smiles a bit and takes a few steps towards him. “I was just teasing, silly kitty,” she hums, flicking his bell once. He swallows and stares down at her, eyes getting even bigger.

Realizing she definitely just seemed a lot like Ladybug, she takes a step back from him and bites her lip, worried about what his response to that is going to be.

“I- uh… should get going. You know. Make sure Paris is safe.” He takes a few steps back, eyes stuck on her as his face seems to heat up more. Before Marinette has the chance to respond, Chat has turned his back on her and is sprinting away.

It leaves her worried that she did something wrong, but more than worried she’s curious. He had been blushing when he ran off. Chat Noir practically never blushes. What had that been about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed~! As before, please let me know if I made any typos and I'll fix them immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or (constructive) criticism, please leave a review below~! Since I'm currently still working on the rest of the fanfiction I'll be able to change things if needed. And if there are any typos, PLEASE let me know and I'll edit this chapter!


End file.
